


Three Steps

by Krematoryum



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>İlk adımı. Hiçbir şey olmadı.</p><p>İkinci adımında biri çığlık attı.</p><p>Üçüncü adımında nefes alamadı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Steps

 

 

 **“Three Steps”** by **Krematoryum**

_Soundtrack: Superchick – Breathe_

 

İlk adımı. Hiçbir şey olmadı.

İkinci adımında biri çığlık attı.

Üçüncü adımında nefes alamadı.

Dördüncü adımını attığında dizlerinden birini kırdı elinde olmadan. Diğer dizi de onu takip etti. Düştü.

Artık adım atamıyordu.

Etrafında toplanan insanların yüzündeki yargılayıcı maskeler düşmüştü, arkadaşlarının kimisinin sadık, kimisinin ondan kaçmış bakışları kaybolmuştu.

Birileri çığlık atıyordu.

Nefes almaya çalıştı.

Etrafındaki durgunluk, seti çekilmiş bir baraj gibi bozulmuştu. Dört bir yanından insanlar ona akın ediyordu.

Steve başını çevirdi, kalabalığın gerisinde, başından beri onu izleyen, şimdi onu tutanlardan kurtulmak için çırpınan adamla gözgöze geldi, gri gözlerdeki paniği, inkarı gördü, acıyı, ne yaptığını bilmiyordu Steve, henüz bilmiyordu ama özür dilemek istedi, özür dilerim, _özür dilerim_ _Buck._

Kendi adını yüzlerce sesten duyuyordu.

Daha fazla öylece duramadı, olduğu yerde sallanırken birileri onu tuttu, yatırmaya çalışırlarken Steve bakışlarını başından beri ne olduğunu bildiği kurşun deliklerine indirdi.

İkinci adımında duyduğu sesin ne olduğunu biliyordu.

Bakışlarını yeniden kaldırdı, üzerine akın eden kalabalığın, yanına çökmüş ağlayan kadının omzuna dökülen sarı saçlarının gerisinde yine sonuna kadar onunla olacağı sözünü verdiği adamı aradı.

Adam gitmişti.

Steve'in aldığı nefesler bu sivil savaşı başlatan _arkadaşının_ babasının ona sunduğu şanstan öncesine aitti, ciğerlerinin onu boğduğu, aldığı her nefesin ciğerlerini kapattığı, Brooklyn delikanlısının olduğu zamandandılar.

Gerilerdeki binalardan birinde silah sesleri duyuldu, Steve kendi dudaklarının yukarılara kıvrıldığını hissetti, aklında iki çocuğun görüntüsü belirdi. Anlaşılan diğer çocuk yine onu korumak için sokak kavgalarından birine dalmıştı.

Steve hiçbir zaman bir asker olarak ölmek istememişti zaten.

Gözlerini kapattı.

Bir _arkadaş_ olarak ölmekten daha iyi bir sonlanış düşünemiyordu.

Eh, en azından bu sefer hikayesi buzda bitmiyordu. 

 

SON

 

 

 _Şu prompta yazdım:_  
  
_Their first step, nothing happens; The second, someone screams; At the third step they can’t breathe. What’s happening?_

 


End file.
